karthikfandomcom-20200215-history
Quiz 4
1. What is your character's name? Eluin 2. What is your character's name in another language? It’s a version of elvish (which version I really don’t know) which roughly means “star-blue” it refers to the color of his eyes. Mostly. 3. How old is he/she? Slightly older than Eleni. 23. 4. What is your character's race/species? Elemental. Specifically, he’s a water elemental, but the elements center around more liquid elements than anything else. 5. Do they have a crush? soul mate is eleni. ^^ 6. Do they have many friends? Yeah, but they were from his home elemental village. I haven’t created those characters yet. *shrugs*. At least Monica, though he didn't hang out with her as much as she would have liked. 7. What planet is your character from? dunno. probably a diff. one altogether... not sure it matters, to be honest. 8. Does your character like to eat? Sure! 9. What's his/her favorite food? spaghetti 10. What's his/her favorite drink? He seems like an apple juice sort of fellow. ^^ 11. Is your character annoying? Can be I suppose, but mostly he’s just fun. Burst of energy sort of guy. ^^ 13. Is your character loved? Sure! He’s a pretty loveable sort of guy. Though I tend to think he might have been an outcast in his home village? I dunno for sure yet. 14. Is your character hated? As far as I know, no. doesn’t seem likely. He’s too fun. ^^ 15. Is she/he emo/goth? Not at all. Pretty much in no way. 16. Is she/he straight, bisexual, or gay? He loves eleni. Sexuality itself doesn’t matter to him, it’s just her. If she was male female, bigender, it wouldn’t matter. I call it 'soulmate'. all elementals are that sexuality (though some have a secondary one...) 17. Is she/he a virgin? Yep. ^^ though that becomes unfortunate later. *sniffles* 18. Name 3 hobbies: goofing off Playing games Flirting with eleni 19. Is your character normal? He’s probably the most normal of the bunch. 20. Is your character attractive? He's pretty adorable actually… yeah, he’s really cute. ^^ 21. How does your character handle emotions? He’s pretty pure and pretty innocent… not necessarily naïve though there is a little bit of that. As a result he’s very open, on his sleeve about emotions. He’s something of a born optimist, so it's hard to find the layers in him. he's been through some tragic experiences, but he doesn't let that change and has somehow managed to stay pure. he doesn't really seem to understand the darkness (whoa. insert obscure kh reference. XD) 22. Does your character have other forms? Nope. He’s completely normal, except for being able to control water. 23. Does your character overreact? Not really… unless you count the silliness factor. ^^ 24. Is your character a criminal? Nope. Not at all. 26. What's his/her IQ? Average intelligence. He’s not an idiot, but he’s not real focused on academics. 27. Does your character have a disease/curse? Nah. Not at this point. 28. Is your character dead? nope. ^^ 29. Does your character have a family? Older sister Eboni who disappeared fairly early in life. Parents were killed at some point with his little brother Sanso as witness. After that, Sanso disappeared, leaving eluin to himself. 30. Has he/she encountered any tragic times in life? erm... as described in the last question? however, he seems to have dealt with it pretty well. 31. What's the best time in your character's life? Before his soul mate ‘called’ him. Things were pretty awesome when he met eleni, but she automatically comes with baggage. 32. If you could name 1 friend, which would you relate to your character? I dunno. Nobody. Why is this question here? I don’t relate characters to people I know… *sigh* 33. Is your character single? Well, he isn’t /available/. But yeah, I guess until eleni agrees that they’re together, he’s technically single. 34. Has he/she developed any relationships? With some of his friends at home… relationship with his sister that was cut off, brother, Monica, eventually Terry, eleni. 35. Does he/she have an element? Water. 36. Do you roleplay your character? no but I'ma make my friend do it. she made the bubbles pants (*shudders*). 37. Do you write about your character? A little here and there. i kinda want to go in order and he doesn't come in until book two, so i've been holding off a little. 38. Does your character have a bad temper at times? Nah, it almost doesn’t exist. ^^ 39. Does your character get depressed? Not really. 40. What's your characters favorite animal? Fish. I dunno what kind… let me think about it more. 41. Does your character have any fears? Yes, but he doesn’t know it. He’s too pure to really understand the need to fear anything. He does rather fear screwing up, he just doesn’t believe he can. He also fears losing his loved ones, but again, he really just doesn’t consider it as an option. 42. Does your character have any weaknesses? Yeah, his clueless idealism and lack of motivation. Both are fairly crippling considering the intensity of the situation he’s fallen into, esp. since he doesn't realize it at first. 43. Does your character look up to anyone? Good question. Deserves looking into. If anyone, some mentor from his elementals village or his sister. Potentially both. 44. Does your character like music? I’m gonna go with yes. Not sure what kinds or what, but yeah, seems like he’d like it. 45. What's your character's favorite type of music? Happy music. Never mind, ask laura. ^^ 46. Is he/she impatient? Yes and no. he doesn’t really get angry but he doesn’t always like to wait. 47. What's something funny about your character? Erm…. I dunno. Him in general. ^^ 48. Name 5 nicknames blue, thalo (against my will) 49. Does your character curse? Nope, not at all. 50. This test is over, what does your character have to say? “COOKIES!” Back to Original Character Quizzes.